


Next Life

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: "She's not her, Chiaki is gone."Once the despair of the world was destroyed, and everything was back to normal and the world was soon filled with the right amount of despair and Hope once again. Nagito and Hajime were an official couple, only after he got over Chiaki of course. Now the two lived together peacefully, but Nagito wanted a child. The two had decided to adopt a baby, but then they run into a lonely child who happens to look like someone they lost and it brings mixed feelings between the two once again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	Next Life

Well... this is awkward....

The story is, the story's situation is crazy!

I plan on doing a few chapters soon. 

I'll explain everything once I'm ready to start the chapters.


End file.
